


Gordon Hentai Momence

by Anonymous



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, Teratophillia, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, barnacles, belly bulge, they put eggs in him!!, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes you’re on Xen, and you see the barnacles, and you think, “hey, why not?”(Gordon barnacle oviposition)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	Gordon Hentai Momence

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. This started as a thought that got out of hand. Enjoy Gordon getting eggs laid in him by barnacles! It’s short and to the point. I’m too much of a coward to post on main lol
> 
> Gordon uses the terms cock, dick, cunt, pussy, folds, and entrance for his genitals.

Gordon huffed in frustration, trudging through the strange alien world. Christ he was so tired… and horny. Of all times, and of all places, he didn’t know why now was when his dick decided to throb.

As he wandered about, he found himself in a cave filled with barnacles, and couldn’t help the blush that rose in this face. Barney has always poked fun at his search history, but now he thinks he should have listened to his boyfriend; the wires definitely got scrambled in his brain. He watched intently as one of the tongues from the barnacles began to lash around, and stuck itself to the ceiling of the cave.

The barnacle began to pulsate, and that was when Gordon noticed the bulge that started to travel along the length of the tentacle. When it pulled away, a few slimy eggs were left in its place.

Gordon’s dick throbs even harder, and he decides, “yep, I definitely fucked up my brain.”

Against all better judgment and self preservation, he walked into the cave, and grazed a barnacle with his hand. It quickly seized his wrist and yanked him up towards the ceiling. The jerk hurt his shoulder, but he didn’t find himself regretting anything.

The other barnacles, noticing his presence, started to wrap around his limbs as well. He knew that this should have made him terrified, that this was a death sentence, but it only made him wet. 

His scrawny body was manhandled with ease, slowly and jerkily rising towards the roof of the cave. Roughly, his hips were brought up and angled towards the egg laying barnacle. Gordon briefly wondered about the connotation that barnacles might operate in a hivemind, but the scientific thought was quickly swept away as the thick tongue of the barnacle started to prod him through his suit. The thick Kevlar blocked the tentacle, and he was lifted closer to the barnacle. In one swift motion, a claw tore through the thick padding, exposing his cunt to the creature. 

It rubbed against his entrance, and Gordon hissed in surprise. It was warm and sticky, and would probably be just the right thickness. Honestly, he was shocked this had worked, but he wasn’t about to jinx it. It circled the head of his dick, making him twitch. The tongue returned to his folds, slowly spreading them. 

Suddenly, the tentacle plunged in, making Gordon gasp and arch his back. It had an efficient and exploratory pace, each thrust pushing deeper and deeper inside him. It felt better than he could have even imagined, roughly stretching his walls. He whined when it pulled out, disappointed and confused. That was, until he saw three more tentacles enter his sight.

His hips bucked in horny excitement, and the smallest tentacle wrapped itself around his sensitive dick, surprising him once more. The sticky appendage was tight around him, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

The three other tentacles teased his folds, spreading his slick over themselves. Unexpectedly, they started to twist around themselves, seeming to form one thick tentacle. Then, it plunged in.

The stretch was intense, sending shock waves up and down his spine. He came around the tentacles, clenching as they explore him deeper, not stopping. The stimulation started to build, the tongue around his dick still rubbing and squeezing. His body shook from the overstimulation, and his teeth chattered, but the tentacles didn’t release. It was amazing.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the main tentacle start to pulsate, and his arousal came back ten fold. He tracked the bulge as it traveled down the length of the tongue, eager for its arrival. Then, he felt the stretch. He nearly screamed, the size was almost that of the combined tentacles. He felt it deposit, hot and sticky, as it clung to his walls. And there were more.

More eggs advanced down the length of the tentacle and into Gordon. The feeling of them traveling through the tentacle was incredible, stretching his entrance, and bulging through the tongue. He felt his cunt strain against the ever increasing number of eggs. They rolled around inside of him, always stimulating. They were hot and heavy, pressing into and against him.

As each egg deposited, they slipped deeper into his aching cunt. He felt himself swelling with the creature's eggs, almost painful, but too good to stop. The barnacles pumped him completely full, stuffing him comfortably. He came over and over again, each pulse of his cunt squeezing against the ever increasing number of eggs, and dick screaming from the relentless touch of the tentacle.

Looking down, he saw a bulge forming through the thick Kevlar of his suit. That was all the eggs, all inside his cunt. With the final egg, he came again, pussy absolutely wrecked and stretched open with the barnacles eggs. The tentacles pulled out with a crude pop, and the smaller tongue finally released his sore and sensitive dick. 

He was slowly lowered to the ground, feeling incredibly heavy as the eggs shifted in his aching cunt. In all his life, he had never had such intense orgasms, and probably never will. He smirked and ran a hand over the bulge, feeling them move inside him. The eggs were sticky enough that they didn’t slip out of his gaping hole. 

He sighed in satisfaction, feeling weighed down and sleepy, until one thought came to mind.

“Now what?”


End file.
